Shinigami Chara
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a Shinigami,who meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto. One night, when Ikuto's family are attacked and Amu is wounded, she gives her powers to Ikuto. Ikuto becomes a Shinigami,and Amu has signed her death sentence... AMUTO!Follows the storyline of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo~! Here's my new story! Hope you like it! Xxx This will actually be Amuto later on!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach!**

**Shinigami**

Amu walked through the wall, stepping on a wooden surface up high. She muttered something to herself. Amu went flying back as she felt somebody kick her.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?" He shouted, and shock just showed on Amu's face.

"You can see me?" Amu asked, rubbing her head.

"Of course!" He shouted again, and sighed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm a Shinigami." Amu explained, but he wasn't convinced at all.

"Tell me." He replied, sitting down.

Amu held up a drawing pad, and started talking.

"I come from the Soul Society, the place where spirits go. Spirits in the World of the Living are usually attacked by Hollows. Hollows are spirits with a want for vengeance or revenge. It is a Shinigami's job to guide lost souls to the Soul Society and slay Hollows." Amu explained and Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah, I believe you… Along with the tooth fairy!" He shouted. Amu sighed and vanished quickly, while he wasn't looking. Still, she kept thinking about why he could see her. He wasn't a Shinigami or a lost soul… Amu kept thinking about it, until the night got darker and the moon came out.

Amu stepped from the top of a building to the next, looking over Karakura Town. It seemed quiet, but she continued searching for Hollows. Then, she felt the strong Spiritual Pressure of one nearby. Amu jumped from the building quickly, easily gliding though the cold night air. She saw a blonde girl, with long pigtails, held in the unsightly hand of a large Hollow. There was a young boy beside it, shouting out her name. Him! Amu thought.

Utau, it sounded like. I unsheathed my Zanpakutō and made a forward soft strike in the air.

"Glow, Kagayaku Hoshi!" Amu said, and the katana shone bright gold. The sword was now as long as her body, with a golden blade and ribbon ties to the end of its hilt. The light shone on to the Hollow, and it dropped the now unconscious girl. Amu gracefully dropped in front of the Hollow. Amu jumped up into the air, her golden blade above her head. The Hollow clawed her with its hand, sending her flying backwards. She slammed into the ground, and she was rammed into a wall. The boy she saw earlier came over. She saw he had midnight blue hair and eyes, with a lean muscled body.

"You. Do you want to save your family?" Amu asked, her sword still in her hand. He nodded, a fierce determination on his face.

"How?" He asked.

"You must become a Shinigami." Amu told him. He seemed shocked, but recovered quickly, his determination coming back.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, looking down at Amu. Amu lifted up her sword, its point pointed at him.

"My powers will flow through my sword and into your heart, once I stab you." Amu said calmly, though he seemed wary.

"First, what's your name?" Amu asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He replied.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. I hope you survive." She said, piercing him through the heart with her sword. Smoke surrounded them, but soon cleared. Amu's eyes widened as she saw Ikuto in front of the Hollow. He was also wearing a black Shihakusho, with a large midnight blue sword the length of his body. He smirked and jumped up, cutting the Hollow in half. The Hollow faded and disappeared.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was now a Shinigami.

**I know! It is short! It will get longer though! Xxx Please REVIEW! Xx**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone! Hope you're all okay! Thank you for reading, reviewing and putting this on story alert or favourites! Xxx**

**Cyndy- I love Bleach too xx I also like Naruto, Full Moon wo Sagashite, Vampire Knight, Special A, Happiness, Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku wo, Sora o Miageru Shojo no Hitomi ni Utsuru and more… Why do they have such long names? (sigh) Don't worry about it, exams suck. Xxx**

**Emily- Hey! Utau was in danger because a Hollow was holding her, and yeah I am. I'm going to make it like Bleach… BECAUSE I LOVE BLEACH! X Unfortunatly, Ichigo and Rukia never became a pair, but they did work together occasionally! Xxx**

**AxelLion- Thank you xx I will xx**

**Amusuk- Yep it is, and I kind of forgot… (Sigh) Bear with me… xxx**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR SHUGO CHARA! XX**

**Anyway, BEGIN!**

Ikuto woke up in his bed, shooting up into a sitting position. His mind filled with the memories of the night before. He…was a Soul Reaper. He had saved his family, and the girl had gone once he put Utau into bed.

"Ikuto! Breakfast!" Utau called from downstairs. Ikuto stretched and got up off his bed, walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen/living area.

"I-Kuuuu-Toooo!" Ikuto's father shouted and jumped onto him. Ikuto scowled and dodged easily, letting the man fall into the floor. Ikuto sighed. Man, his father was weird, he thought while eating.

"A truck must have crashed into our house last night." His father said, and Utau looked worried. She doesn't remember? Ikuto thought to himself. That Hollow destroyed it. He sighed again. Once he finished, he got ready for school and left the house, walking in the direction of his school.

"Tsukiyomi-kun!" Yaya called, her reddish hair flying behind her as she ran. Ikuto turned around.

"Good morning!" She said.

"Morning, Yuiki." Yaya smiled and they continued walking. Yaya couldn't help but blush as she looked up at him. **(I couldn't think of anyone nice to be Orehime!) **

As Ikuto went into his classroom, his best friend jumped on him.

"Hey Ikuto! Check out the girls!" He smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders. Ikuto sighed, but looked anyway. He walked to his desk, when he saw something familiar. Pink. Ikuto turned and saw the girl from last night, casually sitting down, talking to Yaya and Rima, a long blonde haired girl.

"YOU!" I shouted, pointing at her. Amu kept her face neutral.

"Hi, I'm new here. Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you." She smiled and Ikuto's face got more annoyed. He pulled her arm and took her out into the hall. She just stood there, looking bored.

"Why are you here?" Ikuto demanded.

"You took more of my Spiritual Pressure than normal, so I have to stay in this Gigai." Amu replied.

"Gigai?" Ikuto asked, confused.

"It's a fake body Soul Reapers can enter until their powers return." Amu put a hand on herself.

"What? Why?" He shouted, and covered his mouth.

"Until my powers return, you have to help me do my duty as a Soul Reaper." Amu explained and Ikuto just looked shocked.

"Huh?" He asked, an extremely confused look on his face.

"It's only natural; you're the one with Soul Reaper powers now." Amu said, crossing her arms.

"I REFUSE!" Ikuto made a cross sign with his arms, turning his head away. He turned and walked away.

"You fought the Hollow last night." Amu said, and Ikuto stopped.

"That's because it was for my family. Not to be mean, but I couldn't do that for total strangers." He said and continued walking.

"I see..." Amu whispered, putting on a red glove with a skull on it. She darted forward, too quick for Ikuto, and pushed him back with it, his Soul Reaper coming back out and his body falling to the floor.

"Come with me." Amu said, and Ikuto reluctantly followed. They walked for a while, when Ikuto sighed.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The Soul Society said that a plus soul might turn up here." Amu explained. They heard a rustle and a loud roar. A little boy ran forward from the Hollow, crying. Ikuto jumped forward.

"Wait. He's a total stranger." Amu said, quoting what he had said before.

"He's getting attacked right in front of me, I can't do nothing!" Ikuto shouted and stuck the monster, slashing it with his Zanpakuto.

"Are you prepared, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"No, I'm not." He said defiantly, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I saved this kid because I wanted to." Ikuto shouted, and Amu noticed the Hollow coming up behind him again. Just as it reached him, Ikuto stabbed his midnight blue sword into its mask, and slashed it. The Hollow faded away and Ikuto turned to the crying child. He leant down, a smirk on his face.

"Hey kid, if you don't want to be scared like that again, go to Heaven." He said, pressing the end of his hilt to his forehead. A bright blue light shone, and the boy stopped crying. He disappeared, and a small black butterfly flew up into the sky. Amu came up behind him.

"Excellent Soul Burial." Amu complimented. Ikuto smirked at her, and turned back.

"I'm going home." He muttered.

**Sorry guys! I didn't want to do the whole 'Orehime's brother thing!' Hope you don't mind! Xxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
